Misaki, be my Valentine
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: La St-Valentin pour les Romantica. Avec du retard, désolée .


Titre : Misaki, be my Valentine.

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Misaki, Be my valentine.

Aujourd'hui c'est la St-Valentin, Usagi-san va sûrement me « harceler ». Je ne suis pas agressé sexuellement enfin je suis « à moitié » consentant ? Je sais, je me voile la face mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que…que… Ahhh ! Même mes pensées ne veulent pas sortir !

Se tenant la tête et s'agitant, Misaki combattait intérieurement ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie de son réveil lui rappela qu'il devait se lever et préparer le petit déjeuner pour Usagi-san, c'était devenu un rituel, l'écrivain ne se levait que très tard et Misaki partait avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Misaki se dépêcha d'aller à la fac et ainsi éviter le contact matinal quand Usagi-san était encore plus incontrôlable….

Devant les bâtiments Misaki retrouva Sumi-senpai et ils partirent en direction de la salle de cours, ils parlaient cuisine et recette maison pour des chocolats, Misaki expliquait comment il préparait la crème lorsque tout d'un coup un lycéen lui sauta dessus et le harcela de questions : « Comment faire du chocolat maison ? Comment faire la crème ?... ». Misaki réussit tant bien que mal à calmer ce dangereux lycéen et à lui expliquer rapidement les étapes mais la cloche sonna et il dû partir en cours, le lycéen le suivit comme un poussin le noyant de questions. Misaki perdu dans le flot lui proposa de le retrouver à la pause du déjeuner pour tout lui expliquer, c'est comme cela qu'il pu partir à son cours sans agression.

La pause de midi arriva et le lycéen était là, impatient. Misaki frissonna, pourquoi attirait-il toujours des gens bizarres ? Mais en discutant plus longuement il comprit que le jeune lycée était juste maladroit et timide.

- Tu mets la saveur qu'il te plaît après, cerise, fraise ou autres.

Pourquoi pensait-il à ses fruits maudits qui l'avaient tant harcelé ? Un traumatisme qui restait sans doute.

Le lycéen notait tout soigneusement et écoutait attentivement. Il remercia Misaki et partit en courant. « Qu'il est bizarre » fut la seule pensée de Misaki mais Usagi-san était surement le roi de la bizarrerie.

La fin de journée arriva, le chemin du retour fut long, perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait s'il devait faire comme ce lycéen et préparer quelque chose pour Usagi-san. Ce soir il rentrait tard d'une rencontre avec un autre écrivain il aurait le temps.

Les chocolateries étaient envahies de jeunes filles piaillant et cela effraya Misaki, non il en ferait ce serait plus simple et il adorait cuisiner. Il passa devant le fleuriste chez lequel il avait déjà acheter un bouquet et décida d'en prendre un. Il reconnut le même vendeur sympathique et prit à nouveau des roses. Des roses et du chocolat voilà qui plairaient à Usagi-san !

Non ! Ces cadeaux seront sûrement un moteur à la perversité de l'écrivain. Il se jetait lui-même dans la gueule du loup ! Misaki pensait vraiment qu'il avait des tendances masochistes mais il savait aussi que c'était pour camoufler les battements de son cœur.

Il rentra et s'affaira à la cuisine afin de tout préparer avant le retour de l'écrivain. L'odeur de chocolat imprégnait tout l'appartement et une douce atmosphère s'installa. Il décida pour sa propre santé mentale et celle d'Usagi-san de ne pas utiliser ni de fraises ni de cerises, il opta donc pour des oranges.

Les chocolats terminés, il les disposa dans une petite boîte rouge et les posa près du bouquet. Il s'installa dans le canapé et attendait le retour d'Usagi-san. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas trop, il pourrait bien vaquer à ses occupations mais il préférait l'attendre, sa présence dans l'appartement lui manquait, il se sentait seul ainsi. Il détestait cette solitude, ses parents qui étaient partis et son frère qui vivait plus loin ; savoir Usagi-san ailleurs, loin de lui le rendait malade. Il avait trouvé sa place auprès de l'écrivain et même s'il s'en plaignait il appréciait tous ces moments.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

- Allo ? Misaki ?

- Usagi-san ?

- Je ne pourrai pas rentrer ce soir, désolé.

- Ah, ce n'est pas grave.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la communication était terminée. Misaki raccrocha le combiné tristement. Alors qu'il pensait qu'Usagi-san était là pour lui maintenant, il finissait seul aujourd'hui. Il avait préparé tout cela pour rien…

Déçu, il décida de s'aérer l'esprit et sortir de l'appartement.

Dans les rues animées, il déambulait comme un zombie, les pensées tristes l'envahissaient. Ses pas l'amenèrent devant le bâtiment des éditions pour qui travaillait Usagi-san. Il décida d'y entrer, espérant le croiser dans les couloirs, il pourrait toujours prétexter venir voir Aikawa-san.

- Hey Chibi !

Il se retourna et aperçu Isaka-san.

- Tu es venu voir Usagi-san ? Il est en interview aujourd'hui, je pensais qu'il t'avait prévenu.

- Ah… euh… oui, je suis passé voir Aikawa-san pour un petit boulot.

Isaka perçut l'hésitation dans sa voix et ne voulut pas l'embêter plus, le petit était gentil et utile.

- Je monte avec toi, je dois aller voir Ijuu-sensei, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Le regard de Misaki s'éclaira et l'aura sombre disparut pour retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Oui ! Ah mais je ne voudrais pas le déranger… Oh si je pouvais avoir un autographe… dit-il en gesticulant de joie.

- Non, il ne dessine pas en ce moment, la venue de son plus grand fan pourrait l'encourager…

- Oui ! Allons-y !

Le temps passa vite et Misaki était heureux de pouvoir discuter avec l'auteur de son manga préféré. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, la tête dans les nuages, il percuta quelqu'un.

- Misaki-kun.

Cette voix familière… Usagi-ani ! Etait-ce un déjà-vu ou une malédiction ? Il voulut se relever et partir en courant mais il fut retenu par le bras.

- Désolé, je dois y aller, Usagi-san m'attends.

- Il est en réunion. Cette phrase coupa tout mouvement de Misaki. Il avait oublié…

- Puisque tu n'as rien à faire, je t'emmène avec moi.

Misaki ne put protester, sans trop comprendre comment il se retrouva à la table d'un restaurant assis en face d'Usagi-ani.

Son instinct lui disait de partir en courant mais son éducation lui disait de rester et ne pas se mettre dans une situation plus compliquée mais laquelle était la plus gênante ?

Il essaya de se détendre et regarda autour de lui, le cadre était magnifique et l'atmosphère étaient propice à un merveilleux repas. L'odeur d'un bon plat vint titiller ses papilles.

- Itadakimasu, dit Haruhiko.

Avait-il été si longtemps dans la contemplation de cet environnement inhabituel pour être si surpris ?

Son cerveau se remit en route, c'était la St-Valentin, fête des amoureux, il avait préparé des chocolats pour Usagi-san pour rien d'ailleurs puisqu'il ne pouvait sûrement pas rentrer ce soir, il était allé au siège des éditions, avait discuté avec Ijuu-sensei, percuté Usagi-ani et était au restaurant avec lui…

Il se leva brusquement, son corps tremblant cherchait le courage de prendre la parole :

- Haruhiko-san, merci…beaucoup pour ce repas… mais je ne peux pas…d-désolé !

Il sortit en courant de ce restaurant si luxueux, le monde des riches n'était pas fait pour lui mais surtout il ne pouvait pas rester avec Usagi-ani, il ne voulait pas, ce n'est pas avec lui qu'il voulait passer cette journée… Où était cet idiot d'Usagi-san quand il avait vraiment besoin de lui ?

Sa course effrénée le ramena à l'appartement où une voiture noire aux vitres sombres s'était arrêtée et laissa descendre une silhouette familière… Usagi-san aurait-il fini plus tôt ?

- Takahashi-kun ! Quelle coïncidence !

Usagi-chichi ! Non ! Cette journée était vraiment la pire de toutes ! En d'autres circonstances il pourrait en rire mais seules les larmes voulaient se précipiter à l'extérieur.

- Takahashi-kun, voici des chocolats pour Akihiko, pourrais-tu les lui donner ? Je ne devrais pas les donner par intermédiaire, c'est mon fils après tout mais tu le côtoies plus souvent que moi puisque tu es la principale source de prob…

Misaki ne voulait plus entendre ses paroles si blessantes, il arracha la boîte que lui présentait le père d'Usagi-san et après s'être rapidement excusé, rejoignit à grands pas l'appartement. Il était en colère mais aussi triste, les larmes se bousculaient pour rouler sur ses joues, sa vue se brouillait mais il ne voulait pas craquer…pas avant d'être arrivé. Une fois la porte refermée, il glissa sur le sol et pleura. Toute sa frustration, sa colère et sa tristesse se reflétaient dans ses larmes. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout ressortait aujourd'hui ?

Au fond, il le savait mais seules les larmes tombaient ; les yeux rougis par leur passage avaient fini par calmer le flot salé mais son esprit restait confus.

Il était un étudiant normal qui vivait une vie normale, enfin pas vraiment mais il souhaitait passer cette journée la plus normalement possible dans sa vie déjà si étrange. Il était à nouveau tombé sur la famille d'Usagi-san qui était tout aussi étrange et qui l'effrayait, les mots du père étaient les plus blessantes. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment une source de problèmes pour Usagi-san ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir ? La réunion ne serait qu'un prétexte pour ne pas rester avec lui, qui était si réticent pour tout, normal et sans intérêt.

Sa confusion l'avait éloigné de la vérité et il se faisait de plus en plus de mal. Il essaya de se lever, tituba et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il voulait oublier cette journée catastrophique et dormir, le lendemain sera sûrement meilleur.

La St-Valentin précédente avait pourtant été « amusante », caché sous son masque timide et embarrassé il avait réussi à donner des chocolats et exprimer ses sentiments. Une année avait passé, il avait réussi à accepter un peu plus ses sentiments sous la « contrainte » et les assauts. Maintenant qu'il arrivait à y voir plus clair, il tombait dans un doute et un brouillard.

Chaque pas était comme un pas vers la mort, il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, prêt à effacer cette journée par le sommeil mais la chambre d'Usagi-san semblait l'inviter à le réconforter. Il y rentra et se coucha sur ce lit qui avait connu leurs ébats et ses protestations, l'odeur de l'écrivain emplissait la chambre et le rassurait. Il se lova contre Suzuki-san seul réconfort et se laissa porter dans un sommeil apaisant.

« Misaki », il entendait son nom par la voix grave d'Usagi-san.

« Misaki, je m'en vais. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Adieu Misaki. » L'écrivain se leva et partit, l'étudiant essaya de le rattraper mais la distance ne faisait que se creuser, il essaya d'attraper le bras d'Usagi-san mais ce n'était plus que de la fumée, il était de nouveau abandonné et seul. Le brouillard s'épaississait autour de lui, il avait froid et peur, les larmes reprirent le chemin de ses joues et roulèrent.

Misaki, Misaki… Il entendait à nouveau la voix d'Usagi-san et un froid sur sa joue. Les mains d'Usagi-san étaient toujours froides.

- Misaki, réveille-toi.

Alors que la réalité se formait devant ses yeux embués, il reconnut la silhouette de l'écrivain et lui sauta au cou pleurant contre son épaule.

- Ne t'en vas pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai besoin de toi.

Usagi-san ne comprit pas tout mais serra Misaki contre lui et soufflait quelques mots magiques à son mal. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire Misaki mais le voir si mal était insupportable.

Un long moment passa avant que les larmes se tarissent et qu'elles puissent être remplacées par des mots.

- Qu'y a-t-il Misaki ?

Encore confus, il ne cessait de répéter de ne pas le laisser.

- Jamais, jamais je ne te laisserai. Misaki, je t'aime. Il recula le visage du jeune garçon et braqua son regard dans le sien, transmettant toute l'intensité de ses mots.

Il murmura encore ses mots. Misaki finit par raconter sa journée, la solitude de cette journée, les rencontres avec sa famille, l'abandon. L'écrivain le rassura :

- Je ne devais pas rentrer ce soir, c'est vrai mais tu sais que j'arrive toujours à me sortir de toutes les contraintes professionnelles quand cela est nécessaire. J'étais en pleine réunion quand Aikawa-san m'a forcé à t'appeler et te prévenir de mon absence, il parait que cela donne un air plus sérieux devant les éditeurs que je sacrifie ma vie privée pour le travail et les fans. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te rappeler. Je suis désolé Misaki. Ne pleure plus.

Ses mains froides vinrent détruire le tracé des larmes sur ses joues si douces, il déposa un baiser sur chaque œil, volant la peine qu'elles avaient laissé échapper. Un baiser sur chaque joue qui avaient reçu le flot salé, un au coin des lèvres pour ces mots de détresse, un autre sur ses lèvres scellant ainsi la souffrance. Chacun des baisers enlevaient un peu plus la tristesse du cœur de Misaki alors que les mains d'Usagi-san touchaient à nouveau ce corps qui abritait ce cœur blessé.

Misaki ne protestait pas, pour la première fois il ne voulait pas aller contre ces émotions. Les baisers de l'écrivain tracèrent un chemin vers son cœur, alors que ses mains déshabillaient et écartaient les entraves de tissus.

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres et Usagi-san se releva pour plonger son regard dans celui de Misaki, le temps s'arrêta. Misaki essayait de parler :

- Usagi..-san, je.. je t'…

Silencieux, l'écrivain encourageait du regard le jeune étudiant.

- Je t'…Je… Il n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait, sa gorge se nouait, son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues brûlaient, le regard sur lui le mettait à nu, son cœur était mis à nu.

Ses mots s'étranglaient avant d'arriver à ses lèvres mais il voulait tant exprimer ses sentiments. Ses mains attrapèrent le visage d'Usagi-san et le rapprocha plus près du sien.

- Je… Je t'… Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de l'écrivain, doucement puis rageusement, sauvagement, transmettant toute la force de ses sentiments. Les mots n'étaient pas sortis mais son corps avait agi. Dans un ballet passionné, chacun rendait l'intensité et le cri de leur cœur.

Les mains de Misaki vinrent caresser le dos de l'écrivain, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait besoin d'Usagi-san. Il était capable de vivre seul, il se débrouillait bien seul mais son cœur ne pouvait résonner qu'en présence de l'écrivain. Que pouvait-il faire sans un cœur ? Peut-on vivre sans cœur ? Il l'avait donné, il croyait pouvoir se convaincre du contraire mais la réalité était là. Il était la dernière personne dont l'abandon pourrait le tuer.

Usagi-san prit cela comme une invitation et ses baisers devinrent plus gourmands, ses mains retraçaient les courbes du corps de son amant. Alors que sa langue taquine se dirigeait de plus en plus bas, les doigts de Misaki s'enroulèrent autour des mèches grises de l'écrivain. L'étudiant était si docile ce soir, il en profiterait toute la nuit, ferait tout pour apaiser son cœur.

Le cœur frissonnant de sensations si agréables, son sexe gonflé n'attendait que d'être libéré de cette douce torture. Un baiser, puis une langue taquine ne faisait que le faire brûler un peu plus dans le feu du plaisir. Bientôt englouti, les sensations sur son corps laissèrent des soupirs s'échapper de sa gorge alors que cette langue s'enroulait furieusement autour de son sexe et que ses doigts si froids venaient se frayer un chemin dans son intimité comme pour les réchauffer.

- Misaki…

Les yeux embués de plaisir, l'étudiant essaya de répondre mais ce fut un gémissement qui vint. Son nom prononcé si chaudement, cette voix grave l'enivrait, l'hypnotisait, le perdait dans ce flot de bien être.

Alors que des doigts pervers le préparaient, les baisers se multipliaient. Usagi-san se releva lentement, présentant son membre excité à l'entrée de l'intimité de Misaki, cogant doucement, demandant l'accès et l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Il ne « forcerait pas » le jeune aujourd'hui, il ferait à son rythme, à son envie.

- Misaki… ?

Les mains crispés sur les draps, Misaki réussit à articuler le nom de son amant et d'un coup de hanche timide l'invitait à continuer.

- Usagi…-san

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus âgé alors qu'il entra doucement, poussée par poussée, il sentait les parois se resserraient autour de lui, si étroit, si chaud, Misaki l'y invitait. Chacun appréciait et détestait la lenteur de l'acte. Une délicieuse torture. Formant enfin un seul, Usagi-san resta immobile un instant, profitant du moment et laissant Misaki s'habituer à sa présence. Les souffles se mêlèrent d'excitation et d'impatience. Comment résister à un Misaki si appétissant ? Le signal fut lancé lorsque les bras de l'étudiant vinrent d'agripper autour du cou de l'écrivain.

Usagi-san débuta alors un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, essayant de se contrôler et d'apprécier chaque sensation.

Ses mains glissaient sur la peau douce, sous les suppliques de Misaki. Son corps enfiévré ne pouvait plus se retenir et la cadence prit brusquement une allure plus accélérée, le cri de surprise de Misaki ne fit que le rendre plus fou. Son corps se tortillait de plaisir sous lui et ses gémissements l'invitaient à plus de débauche.

Un sourire pervers se dessina et le mode pervers enclenché, il provoqua le jeune, arrêtant un instant ses mouvements.

- Misaki,

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot d'Usagi-san ?

- Veux-tu que je continue ?

- Oui…Non…

- Non ? Alors qu'il entamait un mouvement de retraite. Misaki s'accrocha à lui.

- Non…C-Continue… tout en prononçant ses mots, il cachait son visage dans ses mains, embarrassé d'avouer ses désirs.

- Adorable Misaki. Il écarta les mains pour pouvoir admirer ce visage rougit. Laisse moi te voir Misaki, laisse-moi t'entendre.

D'un mouvement de hanche, il entra un peu plus et percuta la prostate de Misaki provoquant un gémissement plus fort encore qu'il tenta de couvrir.

Leurs corps se rencontraient violemment, Usagi-san était si brûlant aujourd'hui.

- N-Ne te cache pas Misaki.

- U-Usagi-san…

Le point culminant de leur plaisir approchait, leurs corps emboités se rencontraient encore et encore, cette tache qu'il touchait l'emmenait un peu plus au point de non retour. Misaki était si délicieux.

Un par un, chaque muscle de son corps se contracta alors que sous lui Misaki en aisait de même, les parois de son intimité se resserraient fortement autour d'Usagi-san, le faisant fondre. Les spasmes de bien être avant la fin, le noir.

Dans un même cri, ils atteignirent le summum du plaisir. Puis le silence revient dans la chambre, entrecoupé par des respirations saccadées.

Leurs corps entrelacés se soulevaient ensemble, Usagi-san se retira et s'étendit près de son amant.

- M-Misaki, je te promets de te consacrer toutes les St Valentin à venir, alors ne pleure plus.

Le flot d'émotions et de sensations arracha un sourire à Misaki avant qu'il ne s'endorme sur ses dernières paroles. Son cœur apaisé, il se resserra contre Usagi-san murmurant un « Merci ».

oOo

Le lendemain, Misaki se réveilla avec un mal au bas du dos, il eut du mal à se lever. Lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent, il cria, insulta Usagi-san et jetait tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main. Il s'arrêta soudain, il était à l'origine de tout cela… Honteux, il prit Suzuki-san dans ses bras et s'y cacha, gesticulant de gêne mais il était heureux, Usagi-san ne l'avait pas abandonné et il lui avait promis d'être avec lui pour les prochaines St-Valentin. Cela voulait dire que leur relation était sérieuse ? Misaki ne voulait pas penser au futur de leur relation et seulement profiter des moments avec Usagi-san. Il était heureux comme cela.

Il décida de se lever, en descendant il vit Usagi-san occupé au milieu des livres et qui le salua. Il fit comme d'habitude et ne fit pas d'allusions à la nuit passionnée qu'ils avaient passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais celle-ci était particulièrement différente, Misaki n'ayant pas protesté. La journée se passa tranquillement.

Le lendemain, l'arrière train encore douloureux, Misaki pu tout de même aller en cours et marcher sans paraître trop idiot. Il avait le professeur Kamijyou en première heure il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard ou de s'endormir, il partit donc plus tôt.

Encore un jour étrange dans sa vie plus ou moins normale, le Démon Kamijyou dégageait une aura différente, la peau brillante (sûrement une potion pour son apparence humaine) et l'œil brillant, il paraissait plus calme. Le cours se passa très calmement, les étudiants concentrés et attentifs, il n'eut pas à jeter toute sorte de projectiles. La peur d'un nouveau démon plus féroce avait calmé les étudiants. Pour couronner le tout, il nous félicita (à moitié) de notre comportement. Je nage dans la quatrième dimension, c'est affreux ! Mais c'est aussi amusant !

- Oh Kamijyou ! Tu as la peau brillante aujourd'hui, je vois que mon cadeau t'as servi.

Une aura noire se forma autour du professeur et prêt à lancer un dictionnaire à la tête de Miyagi mais il se calma et le remercia à demi-mots. Il jouerait son jeu.

- Oui et je remarque que vous avez aussi la peau très brillante Professeur, une nuit agitée avec ce jeune lycéen, le fils du président, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les derniers mots prononcés, il quitta la salle laissant un Miyagi effrayé, le nouveau Démon Kamijyou était plus puissant que jamais. Les aphrodisiaques seraient-ils à l'origine de cela ? Il se promit de ne plus jamais lui en offrir.

oOo

Une semaine passa, une surprise attendait les deux professeurs dans leur salle, la nouvelle livraison de livres était arrivé mais à leur grande surprise ce n'était pas les livres souhaités. Un mot sur chaque livre permit d'attribuer chaque livre. « Junai Egoist » et « Junai Terrorist » tous deux « Spécial St-Valentin ». Deux cris d'effrois retentirent dans l'université, les deux professeurs se disputaient cherchant à comprendre qu'elle était cette farce. De son côté Hiro-san connaissait l'auteur de ses horreurs et irait le tuer et l'enterrer.

Dans l'appartement d'Usagi-san, Misaki connut la même surprise. Même habitué à toutes ses fantaisies il était toujours aussi énervé à voir ses ébats écrits et modifiés. Quand est-ce qu'il aurait dit « Akihiko donne moi plus de plaisir » ? Il déchira le livre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Usagi-san pour protester. Une journée habituelle.

A l'université, les professeurs étaient toujours autant perturbés de leurs découvertes mais ils ne savaient pas qu'un exemplaire avait été envoyé à leur compagnon. La nuit risquait d'être agitée…

Une bénédiction pour l'un, un « malheur » pour l'autre mais chacun se demandait comment leur vie privée avait-elle été découverte. Hiro-san se promit de découvrir comment Akihiko « enquêtait » mais cela est une autre histoire. Un baiser lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et pour chaque couple, une nouvelle nuit passionnée se dessinait.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai un peu torturé Misaki mais c'est pour son bien et celui d'Usagi-san XD Il n'arrive pas à exprimer ses sentiments et ça freine un peu leur couple, vous ne trouvez pas ? ^^

Puis ils sont bien plus choupi comme ça ^^

Tout se croise et les chocos ont une grande importance XD

Une "suite" viendra pour les trois, pour le "White day" ^^ (Espérons que je ne prenne pas trop de temps pour l'écrire . Gambarimasu ! ^^)

Un petit avis ? ^^


End file.
